Drabbles
by Silverbrokenfang
Summary: Harry Potter/ pairings. Drabbles that are usually inspired by songs.
1. For Your Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.**

* * *

_Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment._

_-_Adam Lambert 'For Your Entertainment'

* * *

Harry absently swirled the glass tumbler of lukewarm fire-whiskey in his hand, the new club in Diagon Alley was turning out to be just another stop-and-gawk session for him, even if he did have notice-me-nots on. After the final battle had ended, and Harry killed big bad Moldy-Shorts, he couldn't go anywhere and not get stared at with admiration, greed, and lust; the last of which he could not understand.

He sighed, dragging his free hand through his already messed up hair, musing it even further, before setting the glass down and getting up.

The corner booth he currently occupied was split into two, a wall separating them, so he didn't see who was in the other one until he pushed himself out onto his feet.

"Harry Potter," A smooth and silky voice drawled, "I was wondering why people were staring over here like Merlin was sitting in that booth."

Harry looked over, Draco Malfoy was sitting in the secluded booth, his platinum blond hair perfectly coiffed and silver eyes smoldering in unknown emotions. He was wearing black skinny jeans with three chains crossing his hips, a silver button up that was halfway tucked in, and a black vest that was unbuttoned.

Harry sighed and half-smiled, "Hey Draco, how are you?"

Draco's eyes softened, and he smiled before beckoning Harry over, patting the seat next to him – after the final battle and the trials that followed, Harry and Draco had reconciled and found a great friendship and comraderie with one another – Harry slid into the seat, ignoring the people around them.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Harry responded, reaching for Draco's untouched Bloody Mary, "Do you mind?"

Draco smirked, "Go right ahead."

* * *

Harry was feeling strangely buzzed a half hour later. Even though Fire-whiskey had somehow lost its potency for him, if he mixed other alcoholic drinks with it, he got drunk – really quick.

He looked over to Draco, who wasn't even buzzed and stared.

Draco caught him looking and smirked again, "Find something you like?"

"You have really pretty eyes. They swirl and darken and are so," Harry reached a hand up and cradled Draco's chin, "Silver, how do people have silver eyes? They are so beautiful, I wish I had eyes like that."

Draco smiled and nuzzled the proffered hand, "Your eyes are much prettier than mine, they sparkle like emeralds held up to the sun."

Harry giggled before standing and dragging Draco with him.

They made it to the dance floor before Harry almost fell. Draco caught him, pulling him back up to his chest.

Harry giggled as Draco's warm breath caressed his ear.

"You okay there?"

"Yep, come on dance with me." Harry tugged on Draco's arm.

Draco smirked again, pulling Harry close again as the music changed.

Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' blared over the speakers, and Draco obtained a dastardly grin as he looked at Harry.

He turned Harry around to face him, pulling him impossibly closer, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist.

Leaning forward, he began to sing along in Harry's ear as they both danced to the song.

When the chorus began he sharply turned Harry around, pressing open mouthed kisses along the thin, regal, column of Harry's throat. Nipping here and there as Harry shuddered underneath his ministrations. He nipped harder and was rewarded with a breathy moan and a hand reaching back to grip his hair.

When the song ended, Draco dragged Harry off of the dance floor and to the apparation point. They wound up in the foyer of Malfoy manor, and Draco dragged Harry off to his room.

He slammed the door shut behind him and pushed Harry against the door, brutally taking Harry's mouth in a dominating kiss. Harry's legs gave out and Draco responded by bringing one hand down to wrap around Harry's calf. Harry tangled his hands in Draco's hair, and then wrapped his legs around Draco's trim waist, locking his ankles.

When they pulled back from the kiss all Harry had to say on the matter was, "I love you Dragon, I kinda always had."

Draco responded by taking his mouth again, and moving over to his bed, laying Harry carefully on the black silk sheets. He pulled back taking in the emerald green pullover that hung off of one shoulder, revealing porcelain skin, the white skinny jeans that clung to Harry in all the right places, and the alternating checkered belt, before he gingerly reached up, caressing Harry's jaw line, "Then I'm glad I'm not the only one." Before catching Harry's lips in a kiss that promised him the world and more, to which Harry responded in kind, dragging Draco on top of him.

* * *

The Daily Prophet the next morning contained the headline **"Whirlwind Romance?"** with a picture of Draco and Harry at the club the night before. For once in his life, however, Harry didn't care, he just nuzzled closer to Draco, and smiled when the strong arms around his waist tightened in response.

"G'morning Love."

"Morning Dragon."


	2. Unconditionally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.**

* * *

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

-Katy Perry Unconditionally

* * *

Harry Potter lay curled up in the overstuffed gold chair placed in front of the window overlooking the Black Lake in Gryffindor Tower. His bare feet were tucked in between the arm of the chair and the cushion while his dress pant covered legs were somewhat tucked up underneath him, he wore the long sleeve Weasley jumper he had gotten the year before, the material traversing past his fingertips. His glasses were perched precariously on the tip of his nose, barely covering his glowing emerald eyes. He was pretty in a completely masculine **cough** not **cough** way (which is what everyone said in order not to be hexed into oblivion) but no one was in the common room to enjoy the sight.

It was Christmas break for Hogwarts, and Harry and the rest of his year were currently making up their last year, the Final Battle having already taken place the year before, disrupting their schooling. Harry was one of three left in the Gryffindor tower, Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown being the others left.

Harry absently played with a loose string on his sweater, watching sightlessly out the window. He never noticed the person coming up behind him until a smooth voice broke his concentration. "Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry's head whipped around, focusing sharply on the mocha skinned boy who stood a foot away with his hands raised in a pacifistic placation.

Harry breathed, eyes widening, "Merlin, Dean! I'm sorry, I hadn't heard you."

"It's alright Harry, I promise, I should've known better than to just say something out of the blue like that." Dean Thomas said, walking up to Harry to place a hand on his shoulder.

Harry patted the hand absentmindedly, looking back over to the window. "Why are you still here? Everyone else besides Lavender has gone home to celebrate Christmas, I would have thought you would be one of them."

"I had some things to do here." Dean said, levitating a chair over next to Harry's, "And why are you here? One would think you would be celebrating with your family and friends."

Harry hummed, "I don't know where the Dursley's are and I wanted to give the Weasley's some time to mourn and come together as a family since the war."

"You are a part of their family though," Dean countered, "When are you allowed time to mourn?"

Harry's voice was strained when he replied, "I didn't lose-"

"Bullshit!" Dean spat. He reached over and pulled on Harry's chin, causing that beautiful countenance to focus on him. "Everybody knows and sees that every single person that died in this war is weighing on you, you have thought yourself responsible for their deaths, when that is not your responsibility to bear. You stopped the war, Harry. Anyone who died was the fault of Voldemort. Not you."

Harry's smile was sad and broken, breaking Dean's heart. Dean stood up and picked Harry up, cradling him to his chest, sitting back in the golden chair that Harry occupied and tucking Harry under his chin.

"Dean?"

The mocha skinned boy hummed, tightening his hold on the lithe body in his arms,

"Why are you doing this? Why did you stay?"

Dean nuzzled against Harry's temple, before he responded, "Because Harry James Potter-Black, I love you," he said simply.

"But you're straight!" Harry blurted out before blushing.

Dean chuckled and grinned, "No, I'm bisexual, always have been, though most of the guys here when we were younger I would not touch with a ten foot pole."

Harry giggled at that and nodded, "But why me? I'm pretty sure you can find someone better than me."

Dean sighed, turning Harry to where they were facing each other, Harry straddling his lap, and smirked softly when Harry blushed, leaning forward he placed their foreheads together, "You are perfection given form Harry, your personality and looks have no equal, but you were given a temperament even the most patient of saints would curse to Hell and back. Harry, I would love you unconditionally, for as long as we live, will you give me a chance?"

Harry peered up from under his long lashes, his emerald eyes turning watery as he shyly nodded.

Dean grinned from ear to ear before leaning forward and sealing the promise with a kiss.


	3. AN

Sorry guys, not an update, but please sign the petition to stop SOPA. I know everyone is putting this in their stories, so I'm just reiterating a worn out thought, but truly, if we do not stop this from going through, then we'll be shit out of luck.

It won't stop with just fanfics and fanart though, soon it'll be all the fanmade things such as apps and videos, all of the music covers and parodies. Tumblr will be gone, Pintrest, everything that has connections to any copyrighted material will be taken down. If we don't stop it now, then everything we love will be banned.

So please sign the petition. Stop SOPA. Show the government that we don't bow to its wishes, that it bows to ours.


End file.
